Various designs of carbon black pelleters are known in the art. In one known pelleter one shaft with pins is rotatably and coaxially arranged in a housing with a cylindrically shaped interior. The pins are arranged in a helical pattern. Other known pelleters of this type have the pins arranged in a plurality of discs or in a plurality of combs along the shaft. Other known pelleters utilize two or more pinned shafts in one housing.
The main problem in making pellets of carbon black particularly in such pelleting apparatus is the pellet size distribution, as well as the pellet shape. Ideally the produced pellets would be all spheres of the same diameter. This cannot be achieved in a commercially feasible apparatus or process. However, it would be desirable to have a pelleter available that can produce pellets with a very uniform, i.e., quite narrow pellet size distribution.